Rosita Mauri
She is voiced by Elena Dunkleman. Apperance Personality Biography Let's set Paris on fire Fan blog for Ballerina / Leap (2016) movie, including history and movie fun stuff. Feel free to submit or ask about theories, specific gifs or chat about anything. Find us on Discord Posts Ask me anything Post Submissions Archive “Excuse me, who was that dancer on stage?” “Rosita Mauri- top dancer at the Opera” Rosita Mauri was a real-life Catalan ballerina who became a principal ballerina at the Opera in 1878. She was said to have a warm, friendly nature and later was the... “Excuse me, who was that dancer on stage?” “Rosita Mauri- top dancer at the Opera” Rosita Mauri was a real-life Catalan ballerina who became a principal ballerina at the Opera in 1878. She was said to have a warm, friendly nature and later was the ballet teacher for the Ballet d’Opera’s ‘Class of perfection’ (she does seem to be great with kids). #Ballerina #Leap #Ballerina Leap #Ballerina movie #Leap movie #animation #rosita mauri #history #history lesson 280 notes Jun 20th, 2017    More you might like So… when does Ballerina / Leap actually take place? Some online sites have been saying 1879, but that’s bull. It’s frankly hard to tell with all that’s going on, but there are some clues… 1- Jean shorts?!? Women weren’t allowed to wear trousers in... So… when does Ballerina / Leap actually take place? Some online sites have been saying 1879, but that’s bull. It’s frankly hard to tell with all that’s going on, but there are some clues… 1- Jean shorts?!? Women weren’t allowed to wear trousers in this century, and she is showing a lot of leg. Same with the modern day leotard and leg warmers. Just… I’m just going to say artistic license and ignore that. 2- The Eiffel tower was constructed in 1888 (based on the stage it’s in, it would be in the spring) 3- The State of Liberty was finished in ’84, disassembled in ‘85 soooo…? 4- The stage lighting is another clue- the Palais Garnier switched from gas to electric lighting in 1881, so it’s almost certainly after that. My theory- November 1884 There’s no way to get it all right, but that’s close. Plus it makes a little more sense with Odette saying she’s been cleaning for (about) 10 years, and the Palais Garnier opening in 1875. Thoughts? UPDATE: So a certain director’s death in 1884 (aka the real life Auguste Vaucorbeil) messes with my 1884 theory, so I’m taking it back one year. I propose that the movie takes place in 1883. Everything else still works and the director gets to live for one more year :) #Ballerina #Leap #Ballerina Leap #Ballerina movie #Leap movie #animation #history #fan theory #Eiffel tower #stage lighting 73 notes    lightening816 Ballerina/Leap! Concept Art lightening816 I found some concept art of the film ‘Ballerina’ a.k.a. Leap!, on this website: www.theconceptartblog.com/2017/09/17/concept-arts-do-filme-leap-ballerina-por-pierre-antoine-moelo/ Some of them include: @tvitr, paintings of past Le Hauts! Oh the headcanons ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )… So far, this one is my favorite… Check out more concept art here: https://twitter.com/art_velasquez. Like this: ALL OF THIS ART IS COPYRIGHT L’ATELIER ANIMATION. Please support this studio, these artists, the Concept Art Blog, and the official film releases. ballerina-leap Oh, very cool! I had someone asking for concept art, but didn’t know of any myself. Here’s a cool look at some of the background stuff (and the Le Haut’s in particular I need to better examine!) Thanks @Lightening816 ! #Ballerina #Leap! #Ballerina Leap #Ballerina movie #Leap! movie #animation 68 notes    greatmarta Felicie falls greatmarta I propose a Ballerina / Leap (Ba-leap-rina?) drinking game. Drink: - a spoonful for every time any part of Félicie’s body comes at a violent contact with a hard surface, - a glass for every time Félicie comes at a risk of abrasion, - a bottle for every time Félicie comes at a risk of fracture. Kids-friendly version: use lemon juice :-) Good luck if you’re brave enough to try this – by my calculation, Félicie suffers 33 falls throughout the movie (though some instances are prone to interpretation) ^_^. Man, her father must have been a circus performer. tvitr -A bottle every time she comes at risk of fracture Marta are you trying to kill us we’d be blind drunk by the halfway point! Still I want to do this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Maybe as a fandom livestream….? greatmarta I didn’t say the bottle had to be full ^_^ ballerina-leap This is such a terrible idea- we should totally do it! I was actually planning on hosting a livestream watching on the movie at some point and may or may not have a drinking game along with it, this is definitely one set of rules you can go with (maybe stick with sips, though!) #Ballerina #Leap #Ballerina Leap #Ballerina movie #Leap movie #animation #future ideas #ballerina livestream drinking game #now how do you livestream 26 notes    Ballerina / Leap! (2016) Ballerina / Leap! (2016) #Ballerina #Leap #Ballerina Leap #Ballerina movie #Leap movie #animation #gif #felicie #leap 2016 #victor #felicie le bras 261 notes    greatmarta Odette Milliner? greatmarta A sudden proposal to the Ballerina/Leap fandom: since Felicie’s name in the movie is Felicie Le Bras, but she is also referred to as Felicie Milliner off screen, perhaps we could assume that Milliner was meant to become her name later on? As in, upon adoption by Odette? Then, by extension, we could call Odette Odette Milliner (at least until she and Louis tie the knot). Seriously one girl has two family names, the other has none – something should be done about this. ballerina-leap Valid theory! There’s a lot to be said to this, and we’re given no clue as to Odette’s last name (while everyone else in the movie has one). Interesting to note: Milliner means ‘hat-maker’ and Le Bras means 'of the arms’ (please correct me if I’m wrong!). I honestly don’t know where the name ‘Felicie Milliner’ comes from, other than marketing. It’s not like the two names sound familiar. Interesting idea for sure #Ballerina #Leap! #Ballerina Leap #Ballerina movie #Leap! movie #animation 24 notes    lightening816 lightening816: “ RANDOM BALLERINA/LEAP! THOUGHT OF THE DAY: I remember being in high school and leaping off a platform at my school’s Performing Arts Center (PAC), from 2 (maybe 3) feet off the floor one day in the midst of rehearsal. When my feet... lightening816 RANDOM BALLERINA/LEAP! THOUGHT OF THE DAY: I remember being in high school and leaping off a platform at my school’s Performing Arts Center (PAC), from 2 (maybe 3) feet off the floor one day in the midst of rehearsal. When my feet landed on the hard wood of the PAC’s stage, they suddenly began to ache terribly from the impact.The pain didn’t last long, but it was there nonetheless. If a 16 year old girl’s feet could ache from leaping onto a stage from around a platform a couple of feet in the air, imagine the ache Felicie must’ve felt after leaping off the top of the steps in the foyer of the Palais Garnier! Something to think about… ballerina-leap My thoughts on this… This is one of the most unrealistic aspects of the entire movie, which is saying something considering it has children inventing flying machines and a grown woman tries to murder a child atop the Statue of Liberty (not letting that one go). Honestly, I hope no little girls try to copy this because they’ll just end up hurting themselves. Not to mention Felicie’s footwear here (which are not pointe shoes, and makes you wonder how she managed to dance flawlessly on pointe in them). Anyway! At least it was a pretty scene. All about the aesthetic #Ballerina #Leap! #Ballerina Leap #Ballerina movie #Leap! movie #animation 44 notes    rain-stormss ballerina-leap Ballerina/Leap! takes place at perhaps the most famous opera house in the world, the Palais Garnier. It’s home to the Paris Opera (back then known as the Théâtre National de l'Opéra) and to give you an idea of how ignorant I was before starting this blog- when I first watched the movie I had no idea where they were. I was just like…. that’s pretty. And the more I look at it just. Damn. One little note- the third picture shows the Grand Foyer, one of the most famous parts of the Opera and holds special significance to dancers (not always in a good way). We don’t see that room in the film, and honestly that’s probably for the best… (plus can you imagine animating that) And to think this is Odette and Felicie’s new home… #Ballerina #Leap #Ballerina Leap #Ballerina movie #Leap movie #animation #palais garnier #paris opera #architecture #expect to see more of this #this building is almost a character 823 notes    What ballet should Ballerina/Leap! have done instead of the Nutcracker? Here’s my answer… Coppélia Why, oh why, didn’t they just go with this ballet in the movie?! So… Coppélia is a comedic ballet about a girl, Swanhilda, whose fiancé, Fran(t)z,... What ballet should Ballerina/Leap! have done instead of the Nutcracker? Here’s my answer… Coppélia Why, oh why, didn’t they just go with this ballet in the movie?! So… Coppélia is a comedic ballet about a girl, Swanhilda, whose fiancé, Fran(t)z, finds himself in love with a mysterious girl on a balcony. One day they both sneak into the building and discover that the girl is a life-like doll named Coppélia. Her creator, the erratic Dr. Coppelius, finds Frantz in his house and drugs him so he can use him as a human sacrifice to give his doll a human soul. But before the spell could be completed, Swanhilda emerges from her hiding place, dressed as Coppélia and pretends to be her, making a fool of both the Dr and Frantz. Ultimately they escape and Franz realizes how foolish he had been to fall in love with a doll and neglect the bright, passionate girl he wished to marry. It ends with a joyful marriage and a happily ever after :) (super cute scene where Swanhilda pretends to be Coppélia) The ballet premiered at the Paris Opera about 13 years before the movie, so historically, all good (although there’s no record of Mérante being involved with it). It’s also one of the more popular ballets in the world, and the most-performed ballet at the Paris Opera of all time, so it’s fairly recognizable. And thematically- it’s works. The main theme is passion vs. doll-like perfection (Félicie vs Camille) and you could argue a secondary theme is real love vs infatuation (the Victory/Félicie/Rudolf love triangle). The character Swanilda is a great role for Félicie, especially for the Romantic Era of Ballet (can you imagine Félicie playing Giselle?). Swanhilda is spunky and irritable and teasing, she’s passionate and full of life! Oh- and this ballet is the first of it’s kind to feature authentic folk dancing- remind you of anyone… image And Félicie’s main keepsake? A dancing doll… Speaking of Camille, she’s got kinship with Coppelia- the girl who looks perfect, dances perfect, but lacking emotion- she’s a living, dancing doll. And in the movie Felicie steals Camille’s identity- just like how Swanilda steals the identity of Coppelia in the ballet. Not only that, but it even has some weird connections to The Nutcracker. Both ballets are based on stories by E.T.A. Hoffman and both took macabre stories and make them cheerful and romantic. Both feature the idea of living dolls and feature similar eccentric inventors- Drosselmeyer and Dr. Coppelius. In fact, even the boys names are similar- Fritz and Franz. I don’t know what it all means, but there you have it. I mean, I still understand why they went with the Nutcracker, but this would have been so much to see in Ballerina (Leap!). The movie could have taught a whole new generation about this beautiful ballet, we could have seen cute, folk dancing and costumes (and there’s a lot of cute dancing), image they could have played the music (which is phenomenal, and one of the ballets strong points), they could have gotten rid of Rudy entirely wait what, it could have tied in with the movie’s overarching themes… I just really like it. #Ballerina #Leap #Ballerina Leap #Ballerina movie #Leap movie #animation #ballet #coppelia #historical ballet #reference 46 notes    thenamelessdoll thenamelessdoll Félicié, Victor and Camille from “Ballerina/Leap” (2016) as teenagers! :D Victor is a little too close to the ground, but I imagine that he is on his knees. ;P Totally recommend the movie! It´s beautiful!! Watch the making of these images HERE! ballerina-leap You’ve probably already seen this, but I just had to share! I love these! Wow, I mean… these are just so good! Not only do they look older, they look much more real! Camille especially sticks out to me- the older version really highlights how strange and unrealistic her movie version is, it’s crazy! #Ballerina #Leap! #Ballerina Leap #Ballerina movie #Leap! movie #felicie le bras #camille le haut #victor #animation #photoshop 2,962 notes    My thoughts :) I decided to just write here because I went past the 500 mark in asks… Sorry XD I absolutely loved the movie :’) Its kinda sad how Odette hated children especially orphans but later on a little girl changed her mind and I think that was a sweet thing :) I personally have my head cannon where Odette and Mérante were together but Odette finds out she’s pregnant and tries to surprise him after the big dance, but never do because the accident and she suffers a miscarriage and breaks up with Mérante because she’s crippled and she can’t bear to loose another of what she loved. When she loses Felecie and clenches her stomach, It just reminded Odette that she lost another child she loved and then it reminded her of the unborn child she was so eager to care. After years of being crippled and alone, she could be now barren (usually after Miscarrying, you have a rare chance of having children or no children at all) and becomes cold and hating children because shes so upset how she couldn’t have a child of her own, and especially hates orphans because they were from woman who didn’t even want a kid but easily got pregnant other than her, with this is, it’s a very Angsty backstory for Odette and maybe Mérante, but it has a sweetness of Odette and Mérante getting together and officially adopt the red head and maybe… JUST MAYBE… She can bare children? Pfft who the hell knows ?? :) The thing that kind of makes me confused is…. Why did she keep the red ballet shoes if it brings her pained memories? Anywhoo this is my personal view but I absolutely love your head cannon and it definitely is beautiful 31 notes    Show more Trivia Quotes Gallery